Rins Choice pt3
by sesshomaru'smainlady
Summary: Kids and a wonderful life but a old friend comes back to life pt 4 coming up
1. Chapter 1

Okay so this is the Prolog or whatever…..Training her new body Rin grew to be Sesshomaru's equal in every way, however combining her spiritual powers along with her demonic made her a more fearsome opponent in battle. I wanted to name the baby Shori for both ses(sho)maru and (ri)n. Shori has smoked grey hair and wears it up into two split bun attached with colored flowers depending on her outfit . Her eyes are red and she has blue magneta strips on her eye lids and hands. She has natural red lips and purple tinted claws. Within a year after her birth Rin became pregnant again. Rin gave birth to twin boys much to Sesshomaru's delight. Yasuo and Yoshi both having Sesshomaru's eyes but Yasuo had maintained Rin's chocolate hair while Yoshi kept Sesshomaru's silver hair. Both boys had one blue magnata stripe on their cheeks like Inutaisho . Shori is 9 now and the boy are 8, however the boys are very tall coming up to their parents waist while Shori is shorter. Yoshi wears a black version of inuyasha's clothing and keeps his hair in a fishtail braid while Yasuo wears his hair up in a high ponytail with two pins sticking out and wear a white kimono with the same pattern as Sesshomaru's but in a deep purple. Shori wears 4 layer robes and only switches to a tighter fitting kimono when off training.

Shori was out picking flowers for her mother before feeling soaked in water. She quickly turned only to see her brothers with empty buckets taking off running. Shori already catching up to the took out a piece of paper and began a chant suddenly the boys stopped and fell to their feet.

Yoshi:Grrr…I.. cant…move

Yasuo: Hey what did you do

Shori: I placed a seal on you, poking out her tongue she turned and began to walk to the house

Yasuo and Yoshi: Hey don't leave up….I'm telling mom and I'm telling father

Shori gave them a quick glare and sigh tearing the paper they both could move again.

Yoshi: It's over Shori,leaping towards her pushing her down to the ground

Sesshomaru came outside followed by Rin.

Sesshomaru: What's all the commotion?

Yoshi: Father Shori put her stupid tricks on us again

Yasuo: She never plays fair

Shori : That's not true ,going to her mother for comfort Rin held her hands out and kneeled to hug her

Rin: My dear your soaking wet

Shori: They threw buckets of water on me mommie and its not fair

Yoshi and Yasuo :LIAR poking out their tongue

Sesshomaru: I see well boys come and show me what you've been working on

The boys nodded and headed for a nearby pasture .Sesshomaru now turning to his daughter lightly patted her head and whisper he was very proud of her for bounding two demons and off he went to attend to her brothers. Rin motioned for Shori to follow her inside to put on new clothes. Shori grabbed hold to her mother hand as Rin went to her daughter's room and opened a gift lying on her bed.

Rin; Here you go your father picked it out himself

Shori grabbed the package with delight and unraveled it carefully. A beautiful red kimono with a butterfly pattern and a new hair pin that matched. Blush filled her face and she cradled the lovely gift.

Rin: Put that on after the boys come back in well go see your cousins and sango's kids

Shori nodded as Rin kissed her forehead and left the room. Shori looked into the mirror with her new robe she was surely a great beauty in it. Shori frowned at the mirror .Something wasn't right she looked at her hair not satisfied untied it out of the ribbons and decided to wear it all down with her bangs pushed back her hair feel to her waist she placed the new hair pin on the right side of her hair and smiled at the reflection in the mirror. She opened the door and went to the den her family already redressed looked at her with surprise it was so rare when she wore her hair down.

Rin: You look so beautiful my darling

Yoshi: Yea you look kinda nice

Shori when her parents fell into conversation stuck her tongue back at both of them not forgetting they had a score to walking outside Sesshomaru,Rin,Yoshi and Yasuo transformed into dogs to fly into the sky(Rin and Yasuo are dark colored dog demons with a black coat and red eyes) Shori rode Ah-Un accompanied by jaken who appreciated Shori out of all the children due to her angelic and noble nature. They sooned arrived at kaede's villige . Inuyasha's kids already greeting them, Sota Inuyasha fisrt born named after Kagome's brother is inuyasha's spitting image in human form although being human Sota can access his demoic abilities at will. Kikyo named after priestess kikyo had silver hair and light blue eyes she wore her hair down accompanied by a big ribbion . Sango and Miroku's kids came out to play as well sango's twin girls Mika and Moki had sango bangs but wore their hair short ear length wearing blue and green eyeshadows to separate tem apart,their brother Sanru had long brown hair and wore it like sango's straight back with a ribbon at the tip.

Yasuo and Yoshi tackled their cousins and friends while the adults went inside to let them play.

Kagome : Shori is so cute

Rin:*giggles* Ah yes Kikyo as well will be a heartbreaker

Inuyasha : Thanks to my good looks of course

Everyone laughed except Sesshomaru who could only smirk.

Pulsating sounds

Sesshomaru looked at tensaiga

Sesshomaru's thoughts : Why is tensaiga so restless ,he looked up and could see inuyasha giving tetsauga a strange look as well

Inuyasha drew tetsaiga and went outside Sesshomaru followed him drawing tensaiga

Inuyasha: Hey what is all this Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru feeling the pulsing getting faster

Inuyasha touch my blade with the sword. Inuyasha lighty tapped tetsauga to tensaiga and a meido appared .

Inuyasha : A meido?

Sesshomaru eyes opended in shock and disbelief .The other now all coming outside .Rin rushed to his side.

Rin: Sess…Sesshomaru what is it ,looking at the daze in his eyes

Sesshomaru :This scent is….

Out of the meido came out a hand dripping of blood and foot steeped out while the rest of the body shown

Inuyasha gasped: Its you….father

Inutaisho : inuyasha sesshomaru ughhhh

Clutching his hand fell down as Inuyasha and Sesshomaru leaped to his side

Inuyasha: Kagome get your best medicines now ,his body is real and not an immatation

Both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru looked at their father who lay unconsiccoius

Okay soo part 4 coming soon yayyy!


	2. Chapter 2

Inutaishou layed there with the same scars as on the night of his death. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru stared in awe as did the others in complete amazement. Inutaishou's eyebrows made a sudden movement and his eyes opened .Beginning to get up he grabbed his side which leaked blooded. Shori passed through the crowd and made her way to him. Seeing her puppy ears and the smell of Sesshomaru's blood intermix with her he gladly accepted his granddaughters help looking up at Sesshomaru. Placing both hands on the wound a green aura flowed from her hands healing the wound. Sesshomaru's eyes widened. Even he didn't know she possessed such powers.

Inutaishou: Thank you little one, he patted her on the head making her ears twich

Inuyasha: Dad …Father not that im not happy to see you but how …why..are you here

Inutaishou :Inuyasha Sesshomaru Sounga has…returned

Everyone Gasps

Kagome :But we saw it sounga was sealed

Inutaishou: Yes but sounga plotted and made a bargain with a lot of dead demons and used their spiritual and demonic powers to pass over to this world. He promised them new bodies and revenge but first they had to morph with sounga to give him strength when the underworld opened thousands scattered to make it back into this world …then

Inuyasha :what then what happened

Inutaishou : Sounga appeared right in front of me and Izayoi and took her from me promising revenge on my sons and my love I channeled my will through both sword hoping I could make it out through the meidou and be revived by tensaiga

Inuyasha: punched the ground.

Inuyasha: that stupid sword

Inutaishou: in three days sounga will attack I had to warn you

Kagome then we need supplies

Miroku: Right I'll work on some sacred charms we're going to need a lot

Sango: I'll make some weapons everyone can use sicne we're fighting the undead

Inutaishou: I'm glad I have your help,he looked over at Rin who clutched on to Sesshomaru's arm smelling Shori he wondered how can she be a half demon yet rin smelled full demon

Inutaishou : Sesshomaru come with me

Sesshomaru :seemed surprised abit but followed. They walked to the sacred tree and sat down.

Inutaishou: Im happy Sesshomaru I see baksaigua and a lovely family that's more then what I hoped for you,yet the half demon child I don't understand

Sesshomaru: Rin was human once I revied her with the tensaiga she died again but mother revived her with the meidou stone I tried to protect her afterwards by leaving her in a human village thinking she would be safe but I realized I felt so …unhappy without her I was in love with ..a human..maybe it's a strange taste I finally received from you father Rin started carrying a child and while delivering a demon attacked if rin died a third time I wouldn't have known what to do so I took her to someone who could make her a full demon using my blood I thought of doing the same to Shori but she's the last thing that reminds me of rin's human life the boys came being full demons so I try to train Shori to be strong like her brothers I want her to be happy and not be mistreated because of who she is

Inutaishou :My son how much you've grown I was always worried you'd never find someone but it seems I don't have to worry anymore your children are all beautiful an-

Inuyasha :now running to them , Demons are in the village come help!

Both looked in disgust that they didn't sense a demonic aura. Reaching the village and already jumping into action. Sesshomaru glided to rin who was protecting the children used her flower whip to keep the demons at bay. Sesshomaru swung his baksaiga and the demons were ripped to shreds. Landing gracefully on his feet Rin flew happily into his arms as he stroked her hair. Coming out of the hug and patting his children's heads he went out to the main center of where they demons were.

Sesshomaru: All of you stand back I will finish this

Shori :Moooommmiiiee

In the blink of an eye a demon from underground flew off with Shori and made its way over to Kikyo kidnapping them both

Inuyasha: You bastard ,Adamant Barrage

Kagome: Nooo stop you'll hit the children

Shori and Kikyo were placed inside a cage made of demon bones with Izayoi inside . Shori trying to bend the bars was electrocuted and thrown back. Izayoi rushed up to help her and placed her head in her lap. Looking up seeing Inuyasha and Inutaishou made her smile and cry.

Rin :Shori!, Rin running toward the cage only to be halted by sounga

Sounga :my my haven't we grown up haha and a demon too hahaha Inutaishou you thought you could really ruin my plans you fool DRAGON TWISTER

Sango: Oh no we're not going to have enough time to move everybody

Rin :Kagome a sacred barrier should help

Kagome nodded and rushed to meet her. Both making hand signs a purple barrier appeared

Rin:No one leave this barrier

The dragon twister was realized and the barrier didn't move. With the dragon twister gone both girls collapsed in exhaustion only to be caught by their loves.

Sounga: very clever I must say ha we shall continue this fight at my castle in 3 days until then I'll be taking good care of your precious daughters

Sounga and the demons that were not killed diapered in mid air leaving no scent for anyone to follow

Inuyasha: DAMMIITTT

Inutaishou: when they wake up we must prepare Sounga just took the children to make sure you come I'm so sorry

Sesshomaru: Shori can heal herself and she has special charms and powders of her own she can sustain herself and with Kikyo's spiritual powers should hold off any demons that would be a threat

Everyone agreed and got to work on weapons placing Rin and Kagome into a hut to rest

Rin awoken still unable to move freely but tried to only to be pushed down by Sango

Sango: rest abit longer you'll need your strength, placing a cool cloth on her head

Rin :my precious daughter I'm coming for you stay safe until them


	3. Chapter 3

Shori -w…..wher where am i?

Shori rubbing her forehead and eyes now adjusting to the light.

Kikyo- we have been kidnapped Shori, by that thing over there,she said tearfully

Shori turned to see Sounga chained to a dragons claw. Sounga turned red and a evil demonic aura seeped out.

Sounga- Well well sweet little half-breed woke up ,I was beginning to think that cage killed you.

Shori got up and reached into her sleeves pulling out a seashell, opened it and pressed the goo on a sutra paper.

Shori- You cant hurt me my regeneration abilities can save me no matter what, plus with this you nor your demons can enter this cage,shori smilled confidently .

Sounga- Aren't we clever ,but you should know better your dealing with the living dead not some regular demon,here let me show you little girl.

A demon walked over to the cage,and smashed an opening, making all three gasp,picking up Shori and smacking her.

Shori – rose whip

Rose whip cutting off the demons arm ,but sounga glowed red and the demons arm reattached plus grew another arm , grabbing her again, choking her unconscious

Kikyo – stop it ,leave her alone, pounding on the demons leg

Sounga-drop her ,enough play time I cant wait 3 days were starting now send a blasting invitation to our guests my servant ,make sure you weaken them but don't kill them understand,

The demon nodded dropping shori with kikyo catching her. She went to Izayoi who was just coming to

_Izayoi- cradled the girls and looked up, what have you done you monster_

_Sounga- me a monster ,I didn't send Inutaishou to his death now did I youll be wise not to test my patience I want to kill you while your son and love watches ,and trust me it will be slow and very painfull _

_Izayoi- im not afraid of you do what you will with me but don't take it out on these chil_

_Sounga- what children,these halfbreeds the sight of you all makes my blood boil demons and humans mating how dare you poison such fine blood,I will be back when I return that means inuyasha has made it here and that means your death enjoy your time your really going to need it ,hahahahaha _

_Kikyo-my father will come grandmother ,clutching her arm_

_Izayoi- stroking her head, I know sweet heart _

_Back at the village_

_Sesshomaru- Rin are you well _

_Rin- yes i just need to finish blessing these beads, she bowed her head and began chanting_

_Inuyasha- what about you kagome, what else do you need_

_Kagome- nothing right now im going to go load ah-un with supplies,Sango, Miroku hows everything on your side_

_Sango- fine but lets leave the kids here they all have powers to protect the village while were away _

_Everyone nodded with the idea. Sesshomaru and Inutaishou looked west ._

_Sesshomaru- a demon is coming hurry and start the barrier and the rest of you head towards the demon._

_Inuyasha- but like only half of everything is ready_

_Sesshomaru- so be it ,move now_

_The barrier was placed and sesshomaru ,rin,and inutaisho took to the skies with everyone on shipoo ah-un and kilala demon stopped and looked up jumping into the sky he blasted rin sending her down but she landed on a tree preparing an arrow to strike._

_Sesshomaru-bastaardd,bakusaiga….seeing it had no effect and made the demon grow three arms ,Sesshomaru looked down at rin telling her to strike. Rins arrow shot off with a purple aura piercing the demon,but the demon growled and grew 4 arms._

_Inuyasha-dammint Mediou Zangetzhu_

_With an open mediou the demon went flying in ,as sesshomaru went to the tree and he and rin took to the skies._

_Inuyasha- dad the mediou is our secret weapon,I never battled with sounga while I had it_

_Miroku- right with 1 stroke you can send a 100 back to the underworld and if you send a sea of medious then the battle is almost over_

_Inutaishou- true we will have the upper hand during this ,sesshomaru don't let tensaiga out of your sight if he gets one of the other he will destroy it,Sesshomaru nodded and held rin's hand tighter _

_Sesshomaru-shori will be back in your arms I promise_

_Rin-Sesshomaru …im worried he'll ….._

_Sesshomaru –Rin don't worry he's not stupid,I will tear that sword to shreds,eyes glowing red and speeding up faster_


	4. Chapter 4

Dreaming******Shori ….darling come on

Shori- mom

Dreaming***** Wake up now your stronger than this

Shori- but he's more powerful than I what can I do father save me

Dreaming**** wake up please just wake UP

Shori eyes now opened with Kikyo crying over her. Shori cupped Kikyo's face and smiled. Izayoi too held both their hands and smiled.

Shori- Kikyo I know how we can get out of here

Kikyo- Can't Ive tried while you were out cold theres nothing we can do right now

Shori- No put your power with mine I will combine my demonic power along with my spiritual ,with your powers too okay even though its faint you can still access your demonic heritage too, now put your hands on top of this bow and arrows

Kikyo nodded and put her hands over as well as Shori. Purple and pink aura arised from their hand . The objects glowed and aura was absorbed. Shori now took the bow and arrow and aimed for the lock. Closing her eyes and firing. The cage glowed red and slowly disappeared.

Shori- YES kikyo we did it, my lady Izayoi we have to get you out of here quickly

Izayoi- but where sounga will not rest until he kills me

Kikyo- grandmother I'll protect you,holding her hand

Shori- lets get going

Izayoi and Kikyo-right

Leaving the holding chambers, they went up the stairs making a tracked and sensed any demons so they did not waste time to be in battles more importantly lose arrows. They came to a halt when Shori looked out a window and gasped the others looked as well and fear struck their faces. Thousands of the undead human and demons surrounded the castle. Shori teared up but still found strength and looked at them to still move forward.

Shori- Father please come help us

Sesshomaru, Rin- Shori!

Sesshomaru and Rin felt their daughters plea and looked at each other. Sesshomaru intense gaze assured rin he wouldn't let sounga get away with this. The others tensed behind them. The air was swirling with demonic energy ,the air smelled like flesh being burned alive,small arrows began to come near.

Inuyasha- here they come everybody scatter

Arrows and spears from the undead were thrown at them with out any mercy. Hirikosu,Baksaiga,Tetsaiga,Fox fire,whips, were used to deflect them. All coming to a landing now prepared themselves to once again fight the undead, Thousands more than last time even with the meido it would be a difficult task.

Heyyyyyyyy

Everyone turned and looked, it was Yasuo, Yoshi, Sota, Mika,Moki,and Sanru.

Inuyasha- wh…. What are you doing here why ….you rotten kids

Yoshi-Father ,uncle please understand Kohaku came to the village and swore to protect it with his wife misu,both are highly skilled and since you left no demons ever came, Shori needs us …Im here brother I should be here and um well

Sota- we had to come your our parents you need help

Mika- mom ,dad we completed the extra supplies please let us help

Everyone looked at each other and nodded.

Sesshomaru- Fine but understand no one will go easy on you because you are children ,they will target you first,don't let your guard down not even for one second, no showing off either ,stay behind or near your parents at all times, sounga is ruthless

All children nodded and prepared their weapons, Mika weapon was two twin blades her demon slayer outfit was blue with gold trimming, Moki's was green and carried a sickle like her uncle but she used two at the same time. Sanru dressed like his father wearing a black version and had a sutra and spirit control beads to seal the undead. Sota wearing a priest outfit transformed into a half demon and drew his spirit sword( sword like the priestess who created the shikon jewel you infuse you spiritual power inside of the sword) . Yoshi and Yasuo already full fledged demon didn't need weapons but took along sacred papers to do sealings.

Inuyasha- Kikyo ,Shori can you hear me, MEIDO SEND THESE BASTARDS TO HELL

(hey please go to my profile to read the first part of the stories or just type my username on google hope you enjoy reading sorry my English isn't good but love and blessing to you all be writing soon again)


End file.
